Double bevel joinery is common to many woodworking and construction projects (e.g., crown molding, roof rafters, window sills, fascia, soffits, etc.). For any irregular angles off of 90°, the creation of two-axis (i.e., compound) miter cuts typically requires the use of angle charts, math functions or computer applications in conjunction with the miter saw itself. The accuracy of these solutions relies on the user's understanding of the required measurements, as well as the ability to accurately measure the various angles and transfer this information to the saw. Moreover, in many cases the need for a first compound miter cut requires the need for a second, opposite cut (e.g., “left-inside” corner cut to match a “right-inside” corner cut). In conventional systems, the need for this second cut usually requires that the saw be re-set, using the angle gauges, to the new angular positions. This need to use the angle gauges twice to make opposite cuts may lead to inaccuracies and mismatch to the original angle.